greysanatomyyfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
The third season of Grey's Anatomy premiered on September 21, 2006 and ended on May 17, 2007. Unlike the two previous seasons, it was broadcast on Thursday nights on 9 PM on ABC. The season consists of 25 episodes. Summary They are doctors, lovers, and friends. Join the staff of Seattle Grace Hospital as they learn there are no easy cures for life's challenges and that each choice comes in shades of gray. More secrets, more personal stories, and many more McSteamy moments. Trivia * ABC announced on July 18, 2006 that the third season would premiere on September 21, 2006. Notes * This season is part of the intern year. * Seasons 1, 2 and 3 make up a year. * This season takes place from January 2007 to mid-June 2007. * Addison is 39. * There is a 17 day gap between seasons 3 and 4. Plots *Izzie deals with Denny's death. *Meredith drowning and coming back to life. *Ellis dies. *Derek and Meredith's relationship. *Derek and Addison's divorce. *Mark Sloan's return. *Burke's hand after he gets shot. *George's father dying. *Callie knowing Derek and Meredith slept together. *George finding out Mark and Callie slept together. *George and Callie's relationship. *Derek finding out more about Mark and Addison's relationship after he leaves New York. *Addison finding out that Meredith and Derek slept together. *Alex slept with Addison. *Alex's relationship with Rebecca. *Addison leaves to go to Los Angeles. *George and Callie's marriage. *George cheating on Callie with Izzie. *Callie finding out about Izzie's relationship with George. *Meredith's love triangle with Derek and Finn. *Derek's flirtation with Lexie. *Burke and Cristina's secret involving his hand. *Burke and Cristina's engagement. *Burke leaving Cristina at the alter. *Derek realizing that he loves Meredith and also has and always will. Cast Main * Ellen Pompeo as Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh as Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl as Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers as Alex Karev * T.R. Knight as George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson as Miranda Bailey * James Pickens, Jr. as Richard Webber * Kate Walsh as Addison Forbes Montgomery * Sara Ramirez as Callie Torres * Eric Dane as Mark Sloan * Isaiah Washington as Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey as Derek Shepherd Special Guest * Chris O'Donnell as Finn Dandridge * Fred Ward as Dennison Duquette, Sr. * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Denny Duquette, Jr. * Kyle Chandler as Dylan Young * Paul Adelstein as Cooper Freedman * Amy Brenneman as Violet Turner * Tim Daly as Peter Wilder * Taye Diggs as Sam Bennett * Merrin Dungey as Naomi Bennett * Chris Lowell as Dell Parker Recurring Guest * Loretta Devine as Adele Webber * Sarah Utterback as Olivia Harper * Steven W. Bailey as Joe * Robin Pearson Rose as Patricia * Kate Burton as Ellis Grey * Diahann Carroll as Jane Burke * George Dzundza as Harold O'Malley * Kali Rocha as Sydney Heron * Jack Yang as Walter * Greg Pitts as Jerry O'Malley * Tim Griffin as Ronny O'Malley * Brooke Smith as Erica Hahn * Debra Monk as Louise O'Malley * Mandy Siegfried as Molly Thompson * Mare Winningham as Susan Grey * Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey * Mae Whitman as Heather Douglas * Judith Hoag as Rhada Douglas * Elizabeth Reaser as Rebecca Pope * Dean Norris as Vince * Kelly Wolf as Carly Height * Paul Perri as Rick's Friend * Anna Maria Horsford as Elizabeth Fallon * Monica Keena as Bonnie Crasnoff * Roger Rees as Colin Marlow * Hector Elizondo as Carlos Torres * Mitch Pileggi as Larry Jennings * Bellamy Young as Kathy * Raphael Sbarge as Paul * Stephanie Niznik as Carol * Tsai Chin as Helen Rubenstein * David Anders as Jim * Becky Wahlstrom as Lisa * Cameron Watson as Rick * Gary Hershberger as Doug * Aasha Davis as Rina * Kevin Rankin as Jack Vaughan * Brian Tee as Andy Meltzer * Derek Phillips as Dale Winick * Chyler Leigh as Lexie Grey Prominent Guest * Embeth Davidtz as Nancy Shepherd * Shavon Kirksey as Maya Bennett * Parisa Fitz-Henley as Cami Davis * Jason London as Jeff Pope * Abigail Breslin as Megan Clover * Alexandra Billings as Donna Dibson Recurring * Jeremy Rabb as Jeremy Bennett * Wayne Lopez as Paramedic * Moe Irvin as Tyler Christian * Zibby Allen as Nurse Zibby * Brooke Blanchard as Jill Hale * Linda Eve Miller as Nurse Melanie * Linda Klein as Nurse Linda * Paula Weston Solano as Nurse * Kate Anthony as Nurse Kate * Patricia Bethune as Nurse Ginger * Yvette Cruise as Nurse * Martin Yu as Resident * Jack Axelrod as Charlie Yost * Ray Ford as Ray Sutera * John O'Brien as Tech Jeffrey * Elaine Kao as NICU Nurse * Joyce Guy as Ms. Henry * Maile Flanagan as Lab Tech * Jeffrey Markle as Greg * Billy Mayo as Rick * Brian Chenoweth as Scared Guy * Danielle Kennedy as Angry Woman * Paul Norwood as Scared Guy #2 * Madison Leisle as Lisa * Yvans Jourdain as Businessman * Terrance Christopher Jones as Paramedic * Nicole Cummins-Rubio as Paramedic Nicole Cummins * Shenita Moore as Nurse * Mac Brandt as Paramedic * Tim Chiou as Paramedic * Billy Wood as Perfusionist * Rob Narita as Anesthesiologist * Mary Joy as Tilly * Garon Grigsby as Keith * Candice Afia as Laura * Joseph Williamson as Pierce Halley Episodes 3A 3B Reception DVD Release Gallery Season3.png 2387319759_b7c995b957.jpg GAS3-1.jpg GAS3Poster.jpg GAS3.jpg Season_3_poster.jpeg